Dirty little secret
by gingersnaps666
Summary: Sam finally figures out who he wants and its... but ...it back fires big time and almost costs him his life. but who will be there when sam wakes up in the hospital? finally updated so sorry for taking so long. you gotta love me, gothic tink!
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Little Secrets

By: Gingersnaps666

A/N: I love the Life with Derek stories, but i haven't seen any gay stories. their people too. Besides Sam and Derek probably spend more time in the bathroom getting ready more than me and my hair is about the same length as theirs. Any way hope you like it. R&R.

Chapter one: Casey's in love.

Sam and Derek walked into the living room from outside they had been playing a game of basketball. Derek had won. Casey had came down stairs from the shower. She was wearing a blue tank top and her shortest skirt, just for Sam. They had been going out for three months now and she was getting the vibe that he was loseing interest in her. So she decided to make sure that it didn't happen. Her parents and her younger siblings were going to be gone for the weekend and Derek should have a date. So she will have the house to herself and it was the weekend that her and Sam were going to do it. She loved him and she was ready.

"Hey." Sam said as Casey sat down next to him. She kissed him long and hard. Derek just walked upstairs. "Derek where are you going?" Sam asked. "Away. The site of you making out with Casey is making me sick. I'll be on the computer." Derek said. Casey waited until she heard his door shut before she kissed Sam again. She began to kiss his neck. " So my... parents... will be gone... all weekend... we will... have the... place to ourselves." She said in between kisses. Sam lightly pulled her away. "What about Derek?" Sam asked. "He will probably have a date or something. Why would he want to be here if I'm here?" Casey said, beginning to kiss his neck again. "Casey I should go upstairs, before Derek gets pissed. We will talk about this later. i promise." Sam said getting up. "That's ok. I was going to go over to Casey's house to study anyway." Sam smiled and kissed her cheek. He walked her to the door. "I'll see you later." Sam said. He went to walk up the stairs. "Sam." Casey said. He turned around. "I love you." Sam smiled and walked up the stairs. Casey stood there for a minute and then she left. Sam watched her leave from the window upstairs. Sam knocked on Derek's door. "Come in." Derek said. Sam walked into Derek's room. Derek looked up and smiled one of his sexy smiles. _Oh god, _Sam thought to himself, _why must he tease me so much._

"Where's Casey?" Derek asked. "She left." Sam said blushing a little. "Come here. I want to show you something." Derek said.

Sam smelled Derek's calone. _Ummmm. Yummy._ Derek was saying something, but Sam wasn't paying attention. "SAM!" Derek said. Sam snapped back into reality "How many times do I have to tell you not to think about your precious Casey when you're around me." Derek slammed him up against the wall. He was very close to Sam and it was turning Sam on. So much that he was getting very hard in a very low place. "Go to hell, Derek." Sam yelled. He saw the hurt look in his eyes. Derek walked out of his room. Sam heard him walk out the door slamming the front door as her left. Sam just sat there in Derek's bedroom. "What have I done?" Sam asked him. He sat in the same spot for over 3 hours until Nora called for dinner. Sam walked down stairs but Derek was not there. "Sam where is Derek?" George asked as Sam sat next to Casey. "Good question. He left. Like 3 hours ago." Sam said and them Derek walked through the door but he wasn't alone. He was with some girl. "Stay right here. I have to go get some things. Just don't talk to anyone." Derek said. "Derek. What's going on?" Casey asked. "Once again it's none of your business." Derek walked up the stairs. "Who in the hell are you?" Casey asked. She turned around. It was the Chinese transfer from their school. She was short with long black hair and blue eyes. "You have got to be kidding me." Casey said getting up and walking over to her. "Out of all the girls Derek has dated. You are far the worst one." Derek walked back down the stairs. He had a duffle bag full of clothes. "Casey she is my friend and I'll will be staying at her house for a few days. Sorry Marti and Edwin but I can't take this anymore I need to clear my head." They both walked out the door. Marti ran up the stairs crying. "Sam what the hell did you say to Derek that would make him do such a thing like this?" George yelled. Sam looked down at his feet, while they all stared at him.


	2. one kiss can change everything

Dirty little secret chap. 2

"Sam, Honey did you and Derek get into a fight or something?" Casey asked. "Sam please talk to me."

"I fell in love with someone else and before this goes any firther I wanted to end things with us. I just don't have the same feelings for you any more. I'm sorry Casey." Sam said getting up and walking out the front door.

Derek put his things in the car as Sam walked out the door. Hearing the door shut Derek turned around and looked at Sam. Something was wrong with him. His face was completely blank. "Alyssa go home to your girlfriend I'm gonna walk to your place. There is someone I have to talk to."

Sam walked down the steps as the car took off. Derek turned and faced him.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked. Derek took off walking in the direction of the pizza place they always went to hangout. The whole walk both boys said nothing the whole walk there. Derek ordered a pizza and they sat at their usual spot in the back of the room where it was dark and no one could see them.

"You wanted to talk, but you haven't said anything." Derek said taking a bite of the pizza.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Well that would be a start since you decided to go all crazy on me earlier. Don't tell me that you still have Casey on your mind. Don't tell me that your still pissed that she won't sleep with you…."

"Casey isn't the one I'm thinking about. We broke up, because I have feeling for someone else."

"Then why haven't you done anything about it? You can have any girl you want don't tell me that your nervous. God get over it and just do it…"

Sam cut off Derek as his lips captured Derek's. Electric waves shot through both boys as Sam pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Derek moaned low in his throat and Sam rubbed a hand against Derek's swollen groin. It pleasured him greatly but he knew that he shouldn't feel this way. So Derek did the only thing he could. _I'm sorry sam. _Derek thought before he pushed Sam away from him. Sam fell on to the ground, people turned their heads. "I'm not gay!" Derek yelled making sure everyone heard. Sam got up and looked at Derek, he could see the hurt in Sam's eyes. "Go to hell Derek." Sam whispered. Sam walked out of the pizza place. A few guys followed him. They came back about ten minutes later smiling and giving out high fives. "Hey Derek don't worry that faggot will never touch you again. We took care of him."

Derek got up and ran out the place to see Sam being wheeled into an ambulance by a stretcher. He was badly beaten, bleeding everywhere and probably had a broken arm. Sam looked at Derek. "Go away Derek. This doesn't concern you."

"Sam. Don't say that."

"GET AWAY FROM ME." Sam yelled, tears began to fall as they put him in to the ambulance and took off to the hospital….


	3. unbinded, unchained, release me

Chapter three:

Derek couldn't believe what had just happened. Sam told Derek the truth for once like Derek asked and he just gotten him beating him up within an inch of his life. Derek had always had thoughts in his mind about Sam and the way he felt about him nut they were pushed to the back of his mind when Sam had started to date Casey and Derek was a ladies man, every girl wanted him he could not be gay it would ruin his reputation. He began to walk down the street, needing to clear his thoughts he saw coffee house with an open mic, so he walked in and sat down. Maybe this would clear his head. He took a sip of his coffee as a short girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes took the stage. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of jeans.

"Unbinded, unchained, release me from the pain." She said. The room fell completely silent, everyone looked at her, not judging her but in a curious way like they wanted to hear the words that she spoke. "Release from the pain, the sorrow, the suffering. He hits her and she says it's the last time, but she is his prisoner, for fear of being alone. She cuts to punish her self for all the bad things she has done. Knowing there is no light at the end of the tunnel and he's stuck in the dark so he turns to the bottle in hope for rescue. She cries in the darkness of her closet knowing that this time he made her bleed. The world is cruel and unkind... people get burned and people die. Time is running out and you can't stop it. The pain and darkness will find you one day. We've all hurt and we all lose loved ones. Don't live in fear, cherish every moment no matter how simple it is, everything counts. stick to the ones you love... there you'll be free for your soul mate is the one who only has the key..."

The whole room was silent and strangely the girl made complete sense. Derek was always the happiest around Sam and he felt that something was missing when he wasn't there. He had to see him... "Sam" Derek whispered before he took off running towards the hospital.

* * *

"Sam is there anyone beside your family that we can call, a friend or loved one?" Dr. Adams said.Sam looked out the window, the rain was comming down fast now and he felt like crying.

"No. i don't have anyone who would want to see me. When my parents come send them in. You can go now." Sam said. The dr wanted to stay but he could tell that he needed some time to think. So he left the room closing the door behind him. Then the tears began to fall at last. Sam didn't know what exactly he was crying for. Was it because derek had rejected him or was he stupid enough to actually tell Derek his true feelings. Sam dried his tears, his body hurt and he needed rest so Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Derek walked through the hospital soaking wet, looking for Sam. Dr. Adams saw the boy and went up to him.

"Can i help you?" He asked.

"Yeah. i'm looking for someone. He was just admitted. His name in Sam..."

"Room 21. Poor boy thought that no one would come see him. But you two must be close too run through the rain to come see him. Well you shouldn't keep him waiting."

Dr. Adams walked away with a huge smile on his face. "oh to be young andin love..."

* * *

Derek walked intoroom 21 and saw Sam fast asleep, they had cleaned him up a bit and he looked alot better from what derek had seen of him when they pulled him away. what was covered in blood now shown Sam's perfect complexion and nice tan.And that shiney curley blonde hair the Derek could spend hours running his hands throught it. Derek shook that thought out of his mind but everything that derek could think about now had sam in it one way or another. Derek was astonish to realize that he was head over heels for Sam. He always had been. Derek reached out to stroke Sam's cheek with the back of his palm. Derek leaned in and kissed Sam lightly on the lips and Sam opened his eyes for a moment and then Sam kissed back just as the door opened and Casey walked in...

A/N: so so sorry that it took so long to up date! it took me a long to write the perfect poem for this chapter.

DaniMarie92- thank you for your continued support...

Gayboy187- kevin thank you. at first i wanted to stop this story but your little comment picked up my spirits. and if i was i guy i would marry you...lol

Martel29655- thanks for the tip. p.s. not very good in english.

sesshykoi0106- ya. i hate when people say a story sucks as the first review but you showed him.

soccergrl1-i'll try to email you sometime if i get stuck on a story...

Zane Wulf- ya i'm sick of dasey's tooo the pairing and the flower...

I wish i could reply to all of my adoring fans but that would take longer that the story. comment please and if you have seggustions or what you want to happen next you can email me Thank you for supporting me!!!!!!!

You know you love me,

Gothic tink...


End file.
